


Everyone is mad here

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [25]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Happy, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Alice goes back to wonderland and stays, she thinks about the madness that is her life and how happy she is.





	Everyone is mad here

**Author's Note:**

> For the COWT challenge by Lande di Fandom. Prompt : The madness

The mad hatter, was crazy. Everyone knew that. But… Did he become crazy or was he born that way? Knowing about his past, his last family, Alice thought she knew. His pain made him go mad. 

 

Getting to know the people of wonderland better though, she wondered if maybe she had been wrong. Everyone seemed crazy in that place. Even she felt crazy. 

 

When she finally decided to move permanently to wonderland, she found herself more mature than the last time she had been there, she was close to forty and approximately that should be the Hatters age. He looked like he always had though, he even danced for her again. 

 

Like on Frabjous day, he danced the Futterwacken and even tried to teach her some moves. Everything was crazy there, everyone was crazy there. She loved all the craziness and, most of all, she loved him. 

 

They partied together, drunk tea and ate pastries, the world was beautiful and exactly as she remembered, like no time at all had passed since the last time she had been here, like no time passed since the first time she was here actually. 

 

She started feeling like she was going crazier every day, but she didn't care. Maybe everyone went crazy once they were living in wonderland, maybe she had always been crazy. 

 

The reason she didn't care, was because she was happy. Her beautiful Hatter was with her, they loved each other, they had the family they had made for themselves, their friends, everyone was there and she was never going to leave that place. 

 

She had never truly been happy since his father's death, but she knew that the possibility for happiness had never left her. She had realized, after all her business travels, that the only place where she had been able to feel that, had been wonderland, that's why she had gone back. 

 

Everyday, while being held by her lover, she felt the love she had missed since losing her father, he would never be replaced in her heart, not even by the Hatter. It was a different kind of love, but it was a true one. 

 

She realized that she was not aging. She didn't know how long had she been gone from home, she didn't really care. Maybe that was why everyone went crazy there, they had eternity to look out for, no one died of they were not killed. 

 

She had lots of adventures every day, it was not a monotonous life, it was all the excitement she had always wanted, not what she had found across the world during her business trips,it was all better here. All the colors, all the music, all the party's…

 

She didn't really care about going mad, she had always felt different, out of place, but like her father always told her when she asked him if she was going mad : I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are mad. 

 

She would always smile at that. It used to be her greatest fear, to lose her mind, to be considered mad. He had stopped caring after his words, she had said them to the Hatter all the time… his beloved Tarrant was her new reason to smile. 

 

She didn't care if she was mad, she had all she wanted, her mad life was just perfect as it was. Everyone was mad in wonderland and no one cared, because they were the best people around, all of them. All the best people are mad. Like them. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
